Operation Words
by super ario
Summary: Tiny word drabbles about Wally and Kuki.
1. 35

**Disclaimer: **Mr. Warburton would never write something this horrible.

**Author's Note:** I...was only doing this to rid myself of my writer's block. I'm not sure whether I want to even post it, just because some of them suck like really, massively a lot. Like fail. I might end up deleting this later tonight or something, haha. But posting things is always fun so I thought I would do it. It's not too long at all and about Wally and Kuki's relationship, which is funny because I'm really starting to get annoyed by them. I mean don't get me wrong, they're adorable together...but one can only handle so much. Titled 35 Words for lack of better title.

* * *

**ISSUE.**

"Why didn't you tell me it was bothering you?"  
"Because I know how much you love those things."  
"I'd think you would know I love _you_ more."  
"I do know. And since we're putting this out there --I don't like waking up in bed with a monkey."

**EMBEDDED.**

It was true they weren't always together at all times;  
but she was always a part of him; she was in his heart.

**BALL.**

"I didn't know you could play basketball."  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

**LISP.**

"Alright, now you're jutht makin' fun of me..."  
"Maybe next time you shouldn't freethe your tongue to a pole, thilly."

**REVOLT.**

"That's not fair! You ganged up on me. It's _mutiny_!"  
"Wally. Calm down. You're not a real pirate."

**ORAL.**

"I've never been good at speaking in front of people..."  
"Just imagine everyone in their underwear!"  
"...even you?"

**TEN.**

She'd probably told him not to like ten times,  
yet he _still_ left the fridgerator door wide open.

**STEAL.**

She was a thief.  
He never gave her permission to steal his heart.

**SPREADING**.

Apparently the bug was contagious;  
Wally discovered this as Kuki planned their first double date with Hoagie and Abby.

**WORKING.**

"Kooks! The toaster's busted again!"  
"Is it plugged in?"  
"...Nevermind. Fixed it."

**ANYTHING.**

"You know I'd do anything for you."  
"Even dress up as Mr. Huggiekins, again?"  
"You know I'd do almost anything for you."

**WALKING.**

"Thanks for walking me home, Wally."  
It was worth it...for that small kiss she planted on his cheek.

**FLOODING.**

"What's wrong?"  
"I think I left the water running at home."

**ACCOUNTING.**

It was in that accounting firm he saw her smiling and waving.  
"Hey, Numbuh Four! Don't you just _love_ Bring Your Daughter To Work Day?"

**PERSON.**

He wasn't sure what kind of person he was;  
she seemed to know him better than he did.

**SIXTEEN.**

"How do I look, Wally?"

He gaped at the sweet sixteen in awe.  
She was beautiful with her hair up like that,  
and her makeup all done and her dress all wrapped around her delicate body.

"You look like a princess."

**ETERNITY.**

After what felt like forever standing outside the bathroom door,  
she came out, flashing him a smile filled with both excitement and worry.  
"It's positive."

**TYPEWRITER.**

"That's not your new laptop, is it?"

**NINETEEN.**

It was probably like nineteen degrees outside, yet she _still_ insisted they go Christmas caroling.

**YESTERDAY.**

"The green dress or the red one?"  
"Definately the green one."  
"That's not what you said yesterday."

**SPECIAL.**

She had a special smile made for his eyes only.

**HALT.**

If there was one thing in the world that could make his heart stop,  
it was her slipping her hand into his.

**EFFECTIVENESS.**

She knew her methods were nasty, but effective.  
He answered all fifteen math questions on his own for that kiss in the end.  
It was the only way he would turn in his homework.

**PSYCHOLOGY.**

Girls sometimes were just too cruddy hard to understand.

**PACE.**

Back and forth; back and forth.  
"Boy, sit your butt down. You're making Abby all dizzy."  
He did not want to, but he obliged anyway. "Why won't they let me see her?"  
"They will --in a minute." She reassured, placing her hand on top of his.  
"It's taking way too long." And it was practically killing him.  
"Relax. Abby's sure she and the baby are fine."

**ORGAN.**

"How can you tell the difference between an organ and an organ?"

**ELEVEN.**

"You're not eleven anymore, Kooks! You gotta ditch the Rainbow Dorkies."

**TWELVE.**

And just for saying that, he bought her twelve new ones.

**CHILDHOOD.**

He remembered spending his days with her in the summer sun.  
And things really hadn't changed much. At all. Except them.

**CHANNEL.**

"And then the male panda-"  
"-talk about fashion sense! I mean _really_-"  
"-this family has gone through so much, and w-"  
"-and score one for the L-"  
"-coming to theatres near you, April 16th-"

He grimaced as she jabbed her thumb into his ribs, as they fought over rights for the remote.

**SURVIVAL.**

"Do me a favor and _never_ touch the stove again."  
"Kooks...what would I do without you?"

Probably nothing. It was evident he could not survive without her.

**ROLL.**

"Roll over, boy. Roll over!" The dog only wagged its tail ignorantly and licked his face.  
Wally wasn't sure why Kuki wanted to get Baxter so badly, but he was _determined_ to find out.

**PERCENTAGE.**

She made up a pretty big percentage of his life.

**SHARPER.**

He had never been the sharpest tool in the shed,  
but then again, she wasn't much of a mechanic,  
so it's not like it mattered, anyway.

**PHARMACEUTICAL.**

"Blech," he shuddered, swallowing the medicine in one quick gulp. "Remind me never to get sick again. Okay?"  
The only good thing about this cold was that he got to stay home with her all day long.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What did I tell ya? Haw-rubble. Tell me which one you liked best. If you liked any at all. ;)


	2. 20

**Disclaimer: **Hi. Not Mr. Warburton. Kbye.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, hi. I'm back with this. You may have noticed. And you also may have noticed I changed the title from "35 Words" to just "Words". That's because I made a little challenge deal thing with my pal to write 1,000 of these. So, here's twenty more. That leaves me off at like 55, right? Not sure. Can't do math. Some of these are connected to the ones I wrote yesterday, so you might see that. I don't know. I'll let you read them, now.

* * *

**FREQUENCY.**

He decided to count how many times she called him " Silly".  
So far they were pushing on fourteen, and it was only _nine_ in the morning.

**PRONOUN.**

"List five pronouns...he, she, his, hers and..."  
"We?" She suggested, waltzing into the room.  
"Eh...I like to think that _we're_ more than just a pronoun."

**THREE.**

Who knew three words could be so substantial?  
"I love you."

**FOUR.**

It took him months to build up the courage to mutter those four words to her.  
"Will you marry me?"

**SPACING.**

"Why do you have all these random spaces here?"  
She asked him, glancing away from his history report.  
"Because, I'm short about another hundred words or so."

**JOINT.**

"...and if I ever catch you smokin' this again, you can bet you're sleeping on the couch."

**POLISH.**

He usually liked surprises, but there was nothing he hated more than waking up with pink nails.

**INVALID.**

"Password Incorrect."  
He growled at the robot voice.  
Why did she have to get a cruddy Password Journal?

**NINE.**

They had already watched this movie at least nine times,  
but he easily gave in to her pleading looks and grumbled to the kid behind the glass,  
"Two tickets for the Rainbow Monkey movie."

**FIFTEEN.**

Fifteen measly minutes in the theatre,  
and he was already snoring on her shoulder.

**SPRAY.**

He liked how the scent of her perfume lingered around the apartment while she was away.

**CROWD.**

There were hundreds of people around, yet he had no trouble spotting her bubbly self.  
"Here." He said, balancing a handful of carnival food. "I got your cotton candy...your funnel cake...your-"

**TWENTY-FOUR.**

She was really like the only person he didnt mind being with 24 hours a day.

**VINYL.**

"I hope you know there's no Q in vinyl."

**SHOULDER.**

He couldn't sleep.  
He was too busy staring down that monkey on his shoulder.

**COUNSEL.**

He hadn't even _known_ there was a student counsel until she joined.

**SITUATION.**

"WALLYYY!" She screamed violently at the top of her lungs.  
Worried, he dropped the game controller, and darted in her direction.  
"Kooks! Where are ya?" Found her. "What's wrong?"  
Sniffle. "We're...all...out...of...stickers."

**SON.**

Bradley James Beetles had _her_ hair,  
Bradley James Beetles had _his_ eyes.  
Bradley James Beetles had _their_ hearts.

**TRAIL.**

She followed the trail of crumbs to his hiding spot.  
And he vowed never to eat again while playing hide-and-seek.

**JOIN.**

"Mind if I join you?"  
"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

* * *

**Author's Note: **That _was _twenty, wasn't it? I can't count. Tell me which one was your favorite. (:


End file.
